


sky turned black like a perfect storm

by charleybradburies



Series: Laurel Lance Week 2015 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Happy, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Major Character Injury, Massage, Music, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Female Character, Playlist, Recovery, Song Lyrics, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is injured and irritated, still reeling from recent losses and arguments, and Nyssa is a concerned girlfriend.</p><p><b>Laurel Lance Week Day Four: Song That Reminds You of Her</b> {Taylor Swift's 'Clean'}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">femslash100 drabble cycle #11: kinks - prompt #1: altered states</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	sky turned black like a perfect storm

**Author's Note:**

> Healing is a good thing, so that's what I'm sticking to. I've written enough legit angst recently.

"This is, by far, the _most_ cliché thing you've ever made me do," Laurel whines, stripping down. 

"Oh, hush. It'll help," Nyssa moans back, slinging her arms around Laurel's stomach and pressing her own bare, goose-bumped chest against Laurel's pale white back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I heard you the first ten times."

"Well, if you'd stopped telling me that it's _sappy_ and _cliché,_ we'd already be warm and wet."

"Who said we weren't already?" Laurel chortles; Nyssa could probably feel her breasts bounce.

"I'm _certainly_ not warm."

"I can fix that," Laurel coos, tilting her head around - an attempt at a kiss that Nyssa dodges. Laurel grumbles in annoyance, only to get a stern, expectant look back as Nyssa pops the bath bomb into the tub.

"In," she orders, pointing into the tub and turning on their "Laurel Needs to Find Some Chill" playlist - a gift from Felicity.

Laurel obliges, moving slowly enough to dangle her legs over the sides of the tub without much effort or pain. The shoulder injury was still wearing on her, and having to hold herself up like this was no help.

Nyssa slips into the tub behind her, stroking Laurel's hair and gently urging her to lean back before she reaches down Laurel's torso to her pelvis and starts on one of her - absurdly blissful - massages. 

_Soon it'll be a massage only in name. That's what_ I'm _looking forward to._

_"Rain came pouring down when I was drowning, that's when I could finally breathe..."_


End file.
